Enséñame a Amar
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: A sus quince años, Sasuke cometió un pecado imperdonable. Gracias a ello le tiene miedo al amor. Accidentalmente conocerá a Sakura y decidirá no contarle la verdad con tal de estar con ella ¿Sakura sabrá su secreto? ¿Le importará la gravedad de este? SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salia de la ventana de mi casa despues de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desemfrenado(babas)y mas ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MeliPattz **quien muy amablemente me permitio de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

**Enséñame a amar**

**Capitulo 1 : **

Era de noche, bastante tarde como para que una chica caminara de vuelta a casa sola por las calles de Tokio. Pero eso a ella no le preocupaba mucho, tenía fe en que nunca le pasaría nada. Suspiro con pesadez al ver que de nuevo estaba lloviendo. Se puso los auriculares, la capucha, abrió el paraguas y salió del edificio donde una hora antes había estado posando en ropa interior.

Era un trabajo que le incomodaba un poco, pero lo único que había conseguido de acuerdo a su horario de estudio y al salario, demasiado para pagar el departamento donde vivía y le sobraba lo suficiente para pagar impuesto y otras cosas extras.

Por ropa interior y diaria no era un problema del cual tuviera que preocuparse. Las marcas a las cuales trabajaba le regalaban el atuendo que usaba para la foto o las fotos. Victoria´s Secret, Levis, Chanel, Dolce & Gabbana y otras veces había posado para Kelvi Clain en algunas fotos un poco comprometedoras, pero le habían pagado bien y casi en todas salió de espalda.

Muy pocas personas sabían de su trabajo, no era algo de lo que le gustara alardear, simplemente no lo comentaba a nadie. Otros la reconocían pero luego reían a carcajadas, pensado que estaban equivocados y ella se sentía bien al saber que, de cierto modo, pasaba desapercibida.

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte en su paraguas y la música golpeada fuerte en sus oídos, extrañamente las calles estaban vacías por lo que ni se fijo si algún auto venía cuando cruzo la calle sin prestar atención al semáforo. Cuando iba a mitad de la calle, le pareció haber escuchado un sonido por encima de la música, pero no le prestó atención, una luz la ilumino desde un costado, haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos para reanudar los latidos con mayor potencia.

Miro asustada el auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, intento salir corriendo pero la falta de equilibrio hizo que su tobillo se torciera y cayera al asfalto, su teléfono y el paraguas volaron en direcciones diferentes, ahora la música pop había dejado de sonar para dar paso al estrepitoso y horrendo sonido de las ruedas rechinando en el mojado suelo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el doloroso impacto llegara, el cual quizás le arrancara la vida y todo por ser tan descuidada al cruzar la calle, pero extrañamente… el golpe nunca llego y el sonido se detuvo…

-¡¿Estas demente?- grito una voz masculina- ¿Acaso no miras cuando cruzas la calle?

-Lo siento- susurro la muchacha rezando para que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y la tragara.

-Tus disculpas no me bastan- gruñó el extraño-. Te podría haber atropellado y la culpa iba a ser mía.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse como una tonta puesto que no sabía que otra cosa decir.

Eso pareció molestar aun más al tipo.

-No importa cuántas veces lo digas, no bastan- dijo ácidamente, estaba molesto y, ¿por qué no?, asustado-. Niña tonta- mascullo sin mirarla. Y eso molesto a la chica.

-¡Ya le dije que lo lamentaba!- grito molesta-. ¡No tiene por qué insultarme!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te aplauda?- pregunto con ironía a la cabeza rosada de la muchacha

La joven no aguanto más mirar el suelo por la vergüenza por lo que irguió su cabeza para enfrentar al hombre. Al principio quedo maravillada con la primera impresión que le mostraba aquel desconocido. Era alto, de porte elegante y temerario, su cuerpo parecía haber sido hecho a base de las fantasías de las mujeres, era de contextura mediana pero bien proporcionado y musculoso, su cabello era azabache y parecía ser rebelde ya que estaba todo desordenado

Estaba parado frente a ella completamente empapado, la ropa se adhería a sus músculos. Su dedo pulgar e índice estaban apretando el puente de la nariz y el músculo de su ante brazo mostraba la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Estaba intentando calmarse y ella esperaba que fuera pronto.

La chica intento ponerse en pie, porque no era muy cómodo el suelo y estaba frío, pero una vez que apoyo su pie derecho en el suelo y ejerció presión un agudo dolor le recorrió la pierna y volvió a tirarla al suelo quejándose de dolor. El desconocido la miro con curiosidad y se acerco a ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras se agachaba a la altura de la joven.

-No, creo que me quebré el tobillo- lloriqueó asustada.

-Déjame ver- pidió y sin que ella lo autorizara todo la pierna por la pantorrilla y levanto el mojado pantalón para ver el tobillo.

Gracias a los conocimientos de su padre él sabía diferenciar entre torcedura y quebradura. Tocó la hinchada piel ejerciendo un poco de presión y suspiro aliviado al reconocer que solo era una torcedura.

-Solo te lo has torcido, no tienes que preocuparte- le dijo y bajo el pantalón para que no tomara más frío del que ya debía de tener-. Te llevaré a mi casa para ponerte un des inflamatorio.

Otra vez sin importarle lo que ella le dijera, la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Alto!- grito la chica desesperada- ¡Bájeme, ahora mismo!- ordenó pero el tipo ni se preocupó en siquiera mirarla.

El hombre abrió la puerta y sentó a la joven en el asiento. Intentaba ignorar los insultos y gritos de la chica, pero su voz desesperada le estaba comenzando a molestar y perder su poca paciencia.

-Deberías de estar agradecida por querer curar tu tobillo. Cállate- le ordenó dejando a la joven completamente muda.

Cerró la puerta y camino hacia su asiento, en el camino se topo con el teléfono y el paraguas, los tomó a ambos y los dejó en el asiento de atrás. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad y emprendió marcha a su departamento.

-Podría denunciarlo por secuestro- murmuro la chica, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

-Hazlo si quieres. Solo te llevo a mi casa para curarte, de nada- la miro por el rabillo del ojo y le pareció cómico la imagen.

Ella iba sentada con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mirando por la ventana con un puchero en los labios. Parecía una niña pequeña a quien la acababan de regañar.

-No es necesario- contestó ella derrotada.

-Si no lo hago tendré cargo de conciencia- el tipo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarla-. No te haré nada, no te preocupes.- le aseguro.

Esas palabras parecieron calmarla un poco ya que sus hombros se bajaron por lo tensos que estaban. Miró por la ventanilla el paisaje y tratar de reconocer a donde vivía el hombre, se sorprendió un poco al notar que estaban en la recepción de los edificios más caros de la cuidad. El auto entró en un edificio lujoso, escuchó al hombre saludar al guardia y aparco dentro del edificio

Ambos desabrocharon sus cinturones. El hombre abrió su puerta y le indico que esperara a que él le abriera la puerta y la ayudara a bajar, ella tuvo que obedecer enfurruñada. Se sintió peor cuando él la volvió a tomar en brazos y la llevo todo el camino hacia el ascensor. Él presionó el botón para ir al piso número diez.

-Puedes bajarme, debo serte pesada- dijo ella un poco avergonzada, sintiendo como sus mejillas tomaban temperatura.

-De hecho estaba por preguntarte si te alimentas bien- la miro a los ojos y ella se perdió en el mar azabache-. Eres demasiado liviana, es como si llevara una caja vacía- bromeó aligerando el ambiente.

-¿Me estas llamando hueca?- pregunto ella con indignación.

-No, solo sugiero que comas más- desvió la mirada cuando la campanita aviso que ya habían llegado a destino.

Caminó un par de metros y saco las llaves de su bolsillo. Metió la llave y entro la penumbra de su apartamento.

-Prende las luces, están a tu derecha- pidió

-Abriste la puerta, ¿y no puedes encender la luz?-le preguntó divertida.

-Solo prende la luz- le ordenó también divertido.

Tanteo la pared hasta chocar contra el interruptor, lo presionó y la estancia se ilumino. Un pasillo quedó a la vista, mientras caminaban pasaron por un baño de servicio y la cocina, hasta llegar a una enorme sala, muy bien equipada.

La sala era hermosa, tanto que la dejó sin aliento. El sillón de cuero negro era de una sola pieza y estaba eso para ser ocupado por unos seis cuerpos, quizás más. Estaba situado como en un contra suelo, era redondo y estaba en la esquina, perfectamente alineado con el televisor plasma que estaba en frente, con un completo equipo de sonido.

La pared de enfrente había sido sustituía por un ventanal, desde el techo hasta el suelo. Y en un rincón se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola negra, completamente tapado por una espesa capa de tierra. Eso le llamó la curiosidad, el resto de la sala estaba impecable, menos ese piano.

Sus ideas volvieron a la realidad cuando el hombre bajó unos escalones y la depositó en el sillón, luego se perdió por una de las puertas que había detrás de ella. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Quítate la zapatilla- le ordenó mientras abría el botiquín.

Con lentitud se sacó el calzado ya que su tobillo le dolía demasiado. Dejó la zapatilla a un costado y observó su pie, estaba rojo e hinchado.

-¿Seguro que no está quebrado?-le preguntó asustada sin dejar de mirar.

-Seguro- afirmó el mayor mientras tomaba el pié y lo apoyaba en su rodilla-. Si estuvieras quebrada ahora estaría gritando como una loca- le sonrió mientras tomaba una pomada y una gasa.

Con suavidad le colocó la pomada para bajar la hinchazón y luego una gaza apretada a la zona para que la crema no se esparciera.

-Listo- anunció orgulloso depositando el pie en el suelo-¿Duele?

-No tanto. Gracias…- se detuvo al saber que no sabía su nombre.

-Sasuke- se presentó estirando su mano.

-Sakura- la estrechó.

Y algo les recorrió a ambos con ese simple toque, como una corriente eléctrica, que les agitó a ambos sus estómagos.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo ayer mientras salía de la ventana de mi casa después de pasar una de las mejores noches de sexo desemfrenado(babas)y más ardientes de toda mi corta e inexperta vida OwO (HemorragiaNasal).•/•

**E**l trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MeliPattz **quien muy amablemente me permitió de la adaptación de su ficc enserio nena muchas gracias te quiero eres la mejor n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos se soltaron de las manos.

-Bien…Gracias, Sasuke- agradeció de nuevo, nerviosa-. Ya debo irme a casa.

-Te llevo- ofreció, poniéndose de pie.

-No- lo detuvo ella-. De verdad, ahora sí que es innecesario.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola- demandó con voz autoritaria.

-Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Sasuke- le dijo avergonzada-. Además me iré en un taxi, no caminando- intentó ponerse en pie, ahora que estaba medianamente curada, pero no estaba del todo bien, ya que su tobillo aun estaba débil, por lo que cayó sentada.

-¿Tus padres te regañaran?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Seguro que lo harán- asintió sin mirarle-. Ya me habían advertido que no caminara sola hasta tan tarde…

-Sin embargo lo hiciste- se rió.

-Por favor, ayúdame a tomar un taxi- pidió casi al borde del llanto.

Sasuke acepto seriamente. La tomó por la cintura y la llevó hacia la calle donde podría tomar un taxi. Por la manera en que la chica estaba seguro que sus padres la castigarían de por vida. Le parecía que ellos eran muy estrictos con ella…

-_A lo mejor por eso ella caminaba sola a estas horas_- pensó mientras le hacía señas a un taxi.

Un auto paró enseguida y Sasuke le abrió la puerta para luego ayudarla a subir. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en la puerta.

-Has sido muy amable, Sasuke- dijo ella realmente agradecida.

-Aunque me hayas tratado de denunciar antes- le bromeó y ambos rieron-. Al menos déjame pagar el viaje.

-Nop, ya has hecho demasiado- le dijo Sakura, mientras se estiraba para besar la mejilla de Sasuke-. Adiós- saludó sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

Sasuke, atontado, se retiró y palmeó el techo del auto y este arrancó. Se le quedó mirando hasta que se perdió por las calles. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la mejilla besada y sonrió tontamente mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a su apartamento.

Mientras tanto, Sakura miraba las calles con cierta melancolía, sus labios ardían ante el toque de la piel de aquel desconocido. Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, ni tampoco había quedado tan pendiente de un hombre. Se decía a si misma que no necesitaba de un hombre, que no servían para nada, mucho menos en lo sentimental.

Pagó la tarifa al taxista y caminó cogiendo hacia su departamento. Iba demasiado concentrada en no volver a resbalar y torcerse el otro pie.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-peguntó una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Tragó en seco y se giró hacia el musculoso y enorme amigo, vecino, Se le notaba molesto, y no solo por la posición en la que estaba de brazos cruzados y mirada penetrante.

-¿Y bien, Sakura?-inquirió con voz potente.

-Es una larga historia- murmuro asustada.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- aseguró obstinadamente.

Sakura suspiró y le hiso una seña con la cabeza para que fueran a su departamento. Este la siguió sin romper la postura de hermano mayor enfurecido. Sakura entro en el departamento y se dejo caer en el sillón con un suspiro cansado, esperando que su amigo se sentara para ponerse a contar la historia.

-¡¿Estás loca?-le gruñó cuando terminó de contarle los hechos.

-Ya aprendí la lección, ahórrate la saliva- cerró los ojos ya sabiendo el discurso.

-¡No!-le interrumpió elevando la voz-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a la casa de un desconocido?

-Él se ofreció a llevarme y me curó- miró sus manos nerviosamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento. Su amigo tenía razón, estaba completamente loca al acepar que un desconocido la llevara a su casa. Puede que desde un principio Sasuke la llevara con otras intenciones. Sin embargo ella no se imaginaba a Sasuke de esa manera. Aquel hombre se había preocupado por ella, lo había notado en sus ojos.

-¿Y que si era un psicópata?- le preguntó el moreno sulfurado.

-Inari, estoy bien y muy agradecida con Sasuke- se cruzó de brazos junto con una mirada de "la conversación terminada"

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?- cuestionó un poco más sereno- ¿o al menos contestar mis llamadas?

-Eso es porque lo perdí- volvió a estar apenada-. Con todo el ajetreo perdí hasta el paraguas.

-Eres un caso perdido, niña- negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Sakura-. Me tenías preocupado.

-Estoy bien- aseguró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Inari.

-Ahora, pero podías…

-Basta, Inari- le cortó con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día. Inari se fue ya que Sakura debía acostarse a dormir para un nuevo día. Ella se despidió de él y se fue a dar una ducha antes de irse a dormir. Cepilló sus dientes, su cabello, se puso el pijama y fue a acostarse a su cómoda cama. Soñando con un par de azabaches que la miraban con intensidad.

.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó su desayuno mientras planchaba su uniforme del instituto. Pollera tableada gris, camisa blanca, chaquetilla gris, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Antes de que las cosas cambiaran en su vida, ella había sido anotada en un instituto privado, gracias al trabajo que tenía podía pagar las cuotas mensuales, sin siquiera atrasarse.

Una vez que estuvo vestida y alimentada, tomó su mochila y salió fuera del apartamento para encontrarse con su amiga. En el camino se encontró con su vecino Inari, quien partía hacia la universidad, que la saludó y le deseó un buen día en el colegio y en el trabajo.

Inari iba en tercer año de la universidad en una carrera de mecánico profesional. El sueño era montar su propio taller. Mientras que Sakura quería ser una exitosa escritora. También quería ir a la misma universidad que su amigo, pero solo podrían ir un solo año juntos, ya que Inari se graduaría en dos.

Saludó con la mano al encargado del edificio y miró ansiosa la calle. A lo lejos escuchó el familiar chirrido de las ruedes en el asfalto de Porche amarillo de su mejor amiga. Este frenó limpiamente a su lado.

-Buenos días, Sakura- saludó Ayame brincando fuera del auto.

Era una joven de diecisiete años, pero aparentaba de quince o catorce por su contextura física y actitud infantil. Tenía el cabello negro corto y peinado de manera rebelde, sus facciones eran como de una hada y en el instituto la habían nombrado como el "Hada del Tokio"

-Buenos días, Aya- saludó Sakura abrazándola.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?-preguntó un poco sería.

-Muy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dijo con sinceridad.

-Para eso estamos- se encogió de hombros-. Vamos, hay algo que quiero preguntarte- le avisó mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó Sakura cerrando la puerta y abrochando su cinturón.

-¿Quién es Sasuke?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y tuvo que contenerse en no estallar a carcajadas cuando Sakura se sonrojó violentamente.

-¿C-como sabes?-tartamudeó de repente acalorada.

-Acabo de llamar a tu teléfono para decirte que no iba a poder llevarte al instituto hoy por unos asuntos con mi mamá- hizo movimientos con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto familiar-. Pero me encuentro con que un hombre atiende dos veces tu teléfono, y luego me explicó cómo te lo había dejado junto a un paraguas. Tuve que cancelar los planes con mi mamá para saber los detalles.

-¡No es lo que piensas, Ayame!- la atajó Sakura intuyendo la mirada pícara de su amiga.

-¿Entonces qué es?- le inquirió con una ceja alzada. Sakura suspiró para tranquilizarse y le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior- ¿Y cómo es Sasuke?-preguntó Ayame curiosa.

-Es alto, de cabello azabache con destellos azulados, ojos negros como el carbon, un buen…cuerpo y parece ser mayor-a medida que lo describía se ponía más y más colorada.

-Es guapo-le guiñó el ojo y se rió cuando Sakura desvió la mirada-. Estoy de acuerdo con que es mayor.

-Unos veinticuatro años-adivinó mientras se imaginaba a Sasuke.

-¿Te gusta?- le inquirió Ayame

-Claro que no- sacudió la cabeza, no muy convencida de sus propias palabras-. No lo conozco y es mayor.

-No si has escuchado…pero para el amor no hay edad-citó mientras aparcaba su auto en su lugar de siempre-. Tampoco mandas al corazón.

-No volveré a verlo, al menos hasta que busque mis pertenencias- tomó su mochila y bajó del auto-. Luego de eso no lo veré más, cada uno seguirá su camino.

Su ánimo decayó al darse cuenta de sus palabras. Instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza y alejó los pensamientos y sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir.

-Nunca digas nunca-recitó Ayame llegando al lado de su amiga-. No sabes lo que el destino tiene deparado para ti.

-Lo que sea que sea, no es Sasuke- murmuró bajo.

Ayame la miró con tristeza, pues sabía que su amiga le estaba mintiendo con respecto a Sasuke. Algo en su cabeza hizo clic y sonrió ampliamente ante el plan que se le había ocurrido. El timbre sonó, avisando a los alumnos a entrar a sus respectivas clases. Ambas se despidieron y fueron a sus clases

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se removió entre las sabanas mientras el despertador irrumpía en su sueño. Eran las doce, por lo tanto, hora de levantarse.

-¡Arriba, arriba, hermano!- gritó la voz, irritante, de su hermano mayor

Eran estos y otros momentos, en los que le preguntaba a sus padres y a Dios el por qué de tener un hermano tan molesto e infantil como ese. Itachi era una de las pocas personas más molestas que había conocido en su vida, por lo general cuando se topaba con una rápidamente la esquivaba, pero no podía hacer eso con su hermano ¿no? A pesar de tener veintisiete años, su hermano se comportaba como un niño de cinco años.

Le gruñó un "lárgate" junto con una almohada. Itachi se carcajeó y saltó sobre Sasuke.

-¡Itachi!- gritó Sasuke sacudiéndose bruscamente- ¡Bájate!- le advirtió y se tiró sobre su hermano, quien soltó un muy masculino grito (nótese el sarcasmo), cayendo ambos al suelo.

Mientras Sasuke intentaba partirle la nariz a su hermano, y este intentaba defenderse, escucharon unas risitas desde la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de los hermanos Uzumaki. Sasuke se hizo una nota mental de cambiar la cerradura cuanto antes y no darle la llave a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-saludó el menor de los Uzumaki, Naruto-. Linda forma de despertar.

-Yo despierto de mejor forma-dijo Ino guiñándole el ojo a Itachi.

-Demasiada información- susurraron los menores con una mueca de asco.

-Iré a prepararte algo para comer- dijo con amabilidad y se marchó dejando a los hombres solos.

-Gracias, Ino-murmuró cuando la joven ya se había marchado.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los teléfonos rosas con flores?-cuestionó Naruto levantando el aparato de la mesita de noche,

-No es mío-contestó restregando las manos por su cara.

-¿No me digas que una dama durmió anoche contigo?-preguntó Itachi con fingida sorpresa.

En realidad mucho no le sorprendía que su hermano llevara a mujeres cada tanto a su departamento. O mejor dicho, todas las noches.

-No, Itachi- sonrió con burla y caminó hacia su baño-. Un gay se lo olvidó.

Si fuera en otras circunstancias, tanto su hermano como Naruto se habrían reído hasta el cansancio por la broma. Pero ambos estaban mirando la puerta con cierta tristeza y pena. Ambos se miraron y el mayor se largó a la cocina con su esposa, dejando a Naruto solo.

Este miró el teléfono en sus manos y sintió curiosidad por ver lo que tenía adentro y comprobar si las palabras de Sasuke eran mentiras. Se sentía mal por dudar así de su mejor amigo, pero era algo que ni él mismo podía controlar. Se sentó en la cama e indagó el aparato hasta toparse con la 'Galería de Imágenes'. Su respiración se había puesto pesada y su corazón latía con fuerza cuando le dio aceptar al primer archivo.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que una hermosa chica le sonreía desde el otro lado. Era muy bonita, el cabello era rosado, quien coños tiene el cabello rosa, cargo y ondulado, los ojos eran de un intenso esmeralda. Por un momento le resultó conocida, sintiendo que ya la había visto en otro lado, _¿pero en donde?,_ se preguntó.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Sasuke tomando por sorpresa a su amigo.

Por el susto había tirado el teléfono al suelo.

-Nada…solo…-se agachó a recogerlo.

-Casi atropello a esa niña anoche- suspiró Sasuke sentándose al lado de Naruto.

-¿Casi atropellas?- le miró sin entender-¿Qué paso?

-Anoche, mientras volvía del trabajo, ella se cruzó la calle sin mirar y bueno…casi la atropello- se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse en pie, yendo hacia su armario.

-Y la trajiste aquí- afirmó medio preguntando. Mientras tanto seguía pasando las fotos de la chica, cada vez se convencía más de que la había visto en algún lado.

-Se torció el tobillo-le contestó Sasuke poniéndose una camisa.

-¿Ustedes…?-dejo la pregunta incompleta, a propósito.

-No, es solo una niña- se rió Sasuke saliendo de su armario completamente vestido.

-Ya te has acostado con niñas antes- arqueó una ceja diverido.

-No con ella, me preocupaba su pie, además se notaba que era virgen- sonrió de costado arrancando una carcajada a su amigo.

-Esas son tus favoritas- negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista a las imágenes-. La conozco de algún lado- dijo con seriedad.

-¿De dónde?- Le sacó el teléfono y miró la foto en la que había quedado.

Sakura tenía una expresión seria, concentrada en algo mientras mordía la punta de un lápiz. Otra le había sacado la foto.

-No se…- se rascó el mentón-. Quizás mi hermana lo sepa.

Salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia la cocina, donde encontraron a la pareja de recién casados, demostrando su cariño sobre la mesa de Sasuke.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó Sasuke escandalizado- ¡Ahí es donde como!- lloriqueó y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano quien reía abiertamente.

-Ino ¿conoces a esta chica?-preguntó Naruto mientras le acercaba el teléfono.

-La he visto en algún lado- frunció el ceño mientras buscaba en su memoria- ¡Oh, ya sé donde!

Salió corriendo hacia la sala, volvió a los pocos segundos hojeando una revista concentradamente.

Sasuke se había sentado en la mesa, comiendo lo que Ino le había preparado

-¡Aquí está!-exclamó deteniéndose en una página-. Miren.

Dejó la revista en la mesa a la vista de todos. Naruto jadeó, Sasuke se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo e Itachi…solo miró la fotografía sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Si…es bonita- dijo solo para hacer un comentario- ¿Quién es?

-La chica que estuvo con Sasuke anoche- contestó Naruto boquiabierto con la sensual foto.

-¡¿Te acostaste con ella?- le gritó la pareja, escandalizados.

-¡No!- les regresó el grito un poco colorado.

-¿Entonces?-preguntaron más calmados.

Pero Sasuke no les contesto, tomó la revista entre sus manos y observó cuidadosamente la fotografía. Aun no podía creer que esa hermosa chica fuera la inocente Sakura. En la fotografía únicamente estaba vestida con lencería roja, en una pose muy generosa. Ella estaba recostada en una pared rosita, con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, su cabello caía por sus hombros completamente despeinado, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y llevaba unos tacos rojos. No estaba demasiado maquillada, solo retocada. Únicamente habían resaltado sus labios carnosos con un intenso labial rojo, que hacía sus labios más anchos y deliciosos.

Se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir sin antes probarla.

-Es un bombón- alagó Itachi silbando por lo bajo. De contestación recibió un golpe de su esposa-. Tú lo eres aun más, amor- sonrió ampliamente e Ino rodó los ojos.

-Aun esta en el instituto- comentó Naruto atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿De verdad?-cuestionó su hermana.

-Si, al último año- no quitaba la vista del aparato, mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticos en las teclas.

-Naruto, eso es invasión a la privacidad-le regañó Ino mientras le quitaba el aparato de las manos.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar y a vibrar en las manos de la chica. Esta soltó el aparato como si se hubiera prendido fuego. Sasuke tomó el móvil, sonrió al ver la foto de la chica que lo había llamado en la mañana. Presionó el botón verde…

-Ayame- dijo en modo de saludo.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó una voz, que no era la de Ayame.

-Sakura- su sonrisa se ensanchó por alguna razón inexplicable.

-H-hola- tartamudeó y se la pudo imaginar con las mejillas…llamaba para preguntar si podías devolverme mi teléfono.

-Seguro- se recargó en la silla- ¿Lo pasas a buscar?

-Bueno…la verdad…-la escuchó tomar aire y luego soltar las palabras de golpe- ¿Podrías traérmelo tu a mi? Hoy tengo que trabajar.

-No hay problema- se encogió de hombros-. Dime donde nos encontramos.

Sakura le pasó la dirección y él la anotó en su mente. De inmediato sabía en donde era el instituto.

-Ok, entonces a esa hora nos vemos-concluyó de repente ansioso.

-Lamento causarte molestias-la escuchó suspirar-. Anoche el accidente, mi pie…ahora esto…

-No te preocupes, Sakura- la interrumpió-. No es problema para mí.

-Gracias, Sasuke- dijo con total sinceridad-. Nos vemos luego.

-Hasta pronto- se despidió y ambos cortaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el teléfono un tiempo con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía como un completo depravado al tener pensamientos cochinos hacía la joven niña que había conocido.

-¡Eres un profanador de cunas, Sasuke!- le acusó su hermano con un dedo.

-No es tan menor- se defendió tomando el último bocado de su comida.

-Son siete años-le recordó Ino con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y?- los miró a todos con una ceja alzada.

Ninguno le contestó nada, más todos sabían que a Sasuke no le importaba nada, que haría lo que quisiera con quien quisiera. Sabían que el menor de los Uchihas no tenía límites y una chica de diecisiete años no sería la excepción.

Al ver que ninguno le dijo nada, se levantó de la mesa, recogió el teléfono, su saco negro y salió de su apartamento hacia su trabajo. Aun faltaba unas cuantas horas para ir a ver a Sakura. No entendía por qué su familia se alteraba tanto si él se cogía a una adolescente, tampoco estaba por meterse en una relación amorosa.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajadas de solo imaginarse en una relación con alguien, las risas desaparecieron en un segundo cuando se imaginó a Sakura huyendo de él. Se imaginaba abriendo su corazón y contando su pasado, solo para luego ver a esa chica huir lejos de él, gritándole insultos y mirándolo con miedo, pánico.

Nadie le amaría **por su pasado**. Por lo que ya había asumido pasar el resto de su vida completamente solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


End file.
